


Other Things

by exitpursuedbyabear



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, Direct continuation from the last scene of Tempests and Slaughter, Fluff, Might turn into a series of them later, New Relationship, Oneshot, Rated T for Ozorne's mildly suggestive comments, Tempests and Slaughter, Varice is precious, Wholesome teenage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exitpursuedbyabear/pseuds/exitpursuedbyabear
Summary: Varice and Arram finally resolve their long-held feelings for each other. A little canon-compliant fluff for anyone who, like me, has just reread Tempests and Slaughter and is now super impatient for the sequel. Direct continuation of the last scene of T&S, in which Varice makes a move, having finally realised that Arram is too shy, and also brings dinner for him and Ozorne. Oneshot, but I may be tempted to do more, perhaps once the next book is out. T rating is only for brief reference made by Ozorne. Only wholesome goodness for my babies, at least while they're still smol.





	Other Things

_"We'll get you fed and then - " She bumped him with her knee. "We can discuss other things."_

Set immediately after the last scene of T&S. Disclaimer: Characters and the Tortall universe belong to Tamora Pierce. The two lines in italics at the start are quotes from the end of Tempests and Slaughter. See end for notes

* * *

 

_In the distance, he thought he could hear an old woman's cackling laughter. A Hag's laughter._

When the Hag’s cackle had died away, and when he was sure no-one had heard it but him, Arram relaxed somewhat. He stretched and yawned – weary and more than a little overwhelmed by Varice’s advances. He had years to reconcile himself to a life in Carthak or the prospect of leaving, but in the meantime, he was content in the company of his friends. At least, in the company of Varice. A jab to the side broke him from his reverie.  
“Hmm?” He blushed, then gave a wry, tired smile as he realised it was Varice whose daintily manicured fingernail had prodded him in the ribs.  
“I _said,_ have you had enough to eat?” She placed her hand gently on his knee, her blue eyes searching his black ones. “If so, Ozorne wants to take the leftover couscous to the menagerie for the birds.” Arram glanced at Ozorne, who rolled his eyes at his friend’s characteristic lapse of concentration.  
“So good to have you back with us, in spirit as well as in body” commented the prince “I can see you two have a lot to catch up on.” Ozorne rose, while Arram’s blush deepened at the suggestion – what had Ozorne heard, before he came in?

Varice, however, seemed unabashed. “Don’t give them too much, you know it can make them sick if they develop a taste for human food.” Ozorne scoffed, apparently to assert his superior knowledge of avian nutrition, and gently scooped up the young meerkat.  
“I won’t. Come along, Preet.” He whistled to the sunbird, who looked slowly from Ozorne back to Arram and Varice, chirped, then fluttered onto Ozorne’s shoulder. The prince opened the door, letting in the cool evening breeze. He turned back to them and remarked “Sleep well. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Winking, he stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving Arram to splutter indignantly in his wake.

Varice tutted, shuffling closer and leaning her perfect, flaxen head on Arram’s shoulder.  
“Don’t mind him. If we paid him heed every time he thought he was the wittiest one in the room his head would swell ‘til his neck couldn’t bear it any longer.” Arram mumbled something about tact and people who jumped to conclusions; but distracted as he was by the warmth of Varice’s leg now pressed beside his, all eloquence continued to evade him. Slowly he raised a hand to pet her golden hair, as he had so often longed to do. It was as soft as he had imagined, and she hummed approval as, emboldened, but still hardly daring to breathe, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. At last he exhaled, then sighed with happiness as he breathed in the familiar floral scent of Varice’s perfume.  
“Why didn’t you say something before?” she demanded “Now we have years to make up!” Arram inclined his head in acknowledgement of the fact, and Varice took the opportunity to reach and touch his own unruly curls. He leaned into her touch, still somewhat disbelieving.  
“Like I said, I didn’t think you were interested.”  
“Dolt.” She giggled, “Guess how interested I am!” She sat up straight, then stood and pulled him to his feet. She led him by the hand out of the study and into his room, closing the door behind them.  
“Um… quite?”

At this Varice seemed to have had enough. She raised an eyebrow in good-humoured exasperation, then boldly clasped both her hands in Arram’s hair and pulled him down to meet her. His forehead resting against hers, Arram supposed he should have expected Varice to be as no-nonsense about this as she was with everything else. He was not objecting. “Quite a lot, then?” he ventured. Varice smiled, released one hand to softly caress his cheek, then whispered against his lips “This much.”

Varice’s kisses were a whole world apart from all the other girls he’d walked out with. Firm, warm and tasting faintly of the honey pastries she had brought for dessert, Arram marvelled once again at her gift for making him feel at home, even through his gradually subsiding shock and nerves. When they eventually came up for air they sat down on cushions in the corner, still holding each other.  Varice shivered in the cooling evening air, cast about for a blanket, then climbed into Arram’s lap and nestled against his chest as he reached with his longer arms to pull one off his bed. He draped it over both of them, and leaned back against the cushions, contented, as he let the distant sounds of the fountains outside and of Lindhall’s animals lull them to sleep. He vaguely wondered whether Lindhall or the proctoress of Varice’s dormitory would come looking for them, but he doubted it. His last thought before he fell asleep was “Wherever I go, I hope I can bring her with me”. Dusk gave way to night, and the two drifted off, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and review if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism also welcome. This was born of the classic pattern of me finishing the book, impatiently googling when the sequel is due, then trawling AO3 for a fan-written equivalent/extension to the ending, then giving up and writing it myself. This is the first time I have written Varice/Arram. I still love Daine/Numair, but i am very fond of Varice as a character and wanted to write her being happy! Let me know if you would like more oneshots, I am considering writing some from later in their relationship.


End file.
